Similarity
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Eles não eram iguais. Agora ela sabia disso. Ouro no II Challenge de Dor do 6v.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange

**Título: **Similarity

**Capa: **Profile

**Ship: **George/Angelina

**Gênero: **Drama/Angst

**Rating: **K+

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Muito bem. Eu estava fuçando meus documentos outro dia e acabei achando essa fic, que provavelmente eu ia mandar para alguma chall, mas acabei desistindo.**

**Na fic eu tento passar um pouco do conflito que acho que a Angelina deve ter passado por ter um relacionamento com o irmão de seu ex-namorado morto. Pobre Fred.**

**Espero que gostem**

* * *

**Similarity**

O vento batia fortemente, mas não chovia como era de se imaginar graças as pesadas nuvens que se acumulavam no céu daquela quarta-feira.

Todos os Weasley estavam ali, entre eles estavam os amigos mais próximos da família. Harry consolava Ron, que abraçava Hermione. Eles eram namorados, certo? Arthur segurava Molly firmemente nos braços para que ela não despencasse no chão. A cena era dolorosa, parecia que todo o vermelho, todo o _calor_ que aquela família tinha havia se esvaído completamente.

Porém de todos, apenas um se encontrava em um estado ainda mais mórbido.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram saindo, com os olhos ainda vermelhos, escorrendo lágrimas por eles. Saíram todos até que só restaram dois.

Caminhei lentamente até George. Não consegui ficar perto do túmulo porque já era bastante horrível lidar com a verdade. E eu não conseguia pensar que Fred estava morto. Não, eu não _queria_ acreditar nisso.

Porém George ficou parado lá, o tempo inteiro de pé, fitando o túmulo de seu irmão morto.

Se, para mim, já era doloroso _ter_ que esquecer o meu namorado, como era _ter_ que esquecer um irmão?

"George" toquei o ombro dele, percebendo então o quanto minha voz estava falha. Ele se assustou com o meu toque, ou talvez até com minha voz quebrando aquele silêncio, continuou olhando para frente, não se virou.

"Angie, não quero ir embora" ele falou com uma voz fria, _morta_.

"Não pediria tal coisa" falei. Ele se virou, e seus olhos inchados e cheios d'água encontraram os meus. Ele me puxou para um abraço, mas desconfio que o que ele mais queria naquele momento era ser abraçado. E foi isso que fiz, abracei-o de volta e escondi meu rosto em seu peito, chorando todas as lágrimas que ainda existiam em mim naquele momento.

Contudo, não importava o quão mal eu estivesse, George estava pior.

Criei uma rotina de sempre ir visitá-lo. No começo mal nos falávamos, às vezes passávamos horas apenas olhando para o além, sem um falar com o outro, mas isso era reconfortante, pois sabíamos que um _tinha_ o outro ao seu lado.

Visitava-o para tentar esquecer que eu também sofria.

Semanas passaram, assim como meses, e nosso relacionamento ficou mais forte. Conversávamos, nos olhávamos e então lembrávamos de Fred.

Com o tempo as conversas foram mudando. Começamos a rir mais, a nos olhar mais, e quase sempre preferiríamos não nos lembrar de Fred.

O verão chegou, e eu decidi por George que era bem melhor ele voltar para A Toca do que ficar em uma casa repleta de lembranças ruins.

Molly já me considerava parte da família.

"Angie, querida" ela falou colocando a mão sobre meu joelho enquanto eu lhe servia mais uma xícara de chá. "Você não faz ideia de como me sinto muito agradecida por ter você ajudando George" ela falou emocionada.

"E eu me sinto agradecida por ter ele ao meu lado" a informei. Ela sorriu para mim. Um sorriso com uma malícia. Não compreendi naquele momento o que aquele gesto tão simples queria dizer, contudo, não demorou muito até que eu descobrisse.

Compreendi aquele gesto quando George me beijou. Meus lábios formigaram, senti minhas pernas bambas, tudo exatamente igual à sensação que eu tinha quando beijava Fred, exceto o fato que meu coração não disparou deliberadamente. Abri meus olhos e fitei o ruivo que ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Ele afastava os lábios lentamente dos meus, e quando havia alguma distância entre eles, ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

Deus, Fred fazia a mesma coisa quando me beijava.

Depois disso, as coisas caminharam rápido demais. A senhora Weasley sorria amplamente quando nos via junto. Elogiava-me falando que eu era a melhor pessoa que George poderia encontrar.

Sinceramente, eu sentia justamente o contrário por dentro, pois a verdade que ninguém sabia era que eu estava com George porque ele me remetia, e muito, a lembrança de Fred. Era como se eu pudesse tê-lo de volta, e tentava ignorar qualquer diferença que eles tivessem.

Ignorava o fato do cheiro de George ser quase igual a menta, enquanto Fred tinha um cheiro amadeirado. Ignorava o fato da íris de George possuir riscos brancos que mesclavam com um azul profundo, enquanto os de Fred eram um azul absoluto.

Todavia, sempre há um momento que precisamos superar a dor, e isso acontece quando somos colocadas na parede.

"Angelina, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?" George olhou para mim, esboçando um sorriso maroto. Ele estava completamente arrumado, eu diria até arrumado demais para alguém que vai visitar a mãe em um domingo.

"Claro" sorri para ele, que em seguida colocou-se ajoelhado em minha frente. Meu coração parou. Toda menina sonha com esse momento algum dia em sua vida, já eu tentava evitá-lo.

"Você quer se casar comigo?" ele me perguntou, mostrando-me uma caixinha azul aberta com uma aliança de ouro dentro.

Engoli diversas vezes em seco. Olhei para nosso pequeno apartamento que havíamos comprado juntos. Quando foi mesmo que eu comecei a namorar George Weasley? Senti-me horrível quando notei que não sabia a resposta.

Era isso o que todos esperavam, certo? Esse era o caminho que devia ser seguido, não era? A ex-namorada consola o irmão perdido e ambos acabam juntos. O correto, ou pelo menos o esperado.

"Fred, eu..."

"Como me chamou?" ele perguntou áspero e, de repente, notei que minha farsa havia sido descoberta.

"George, eu..." tentei concertar, mas ele voltou a me interromper.

"Francamente Angelina" ele se levantou, ficando vários centímetros mais alto do que eu "Está comigo por que me ama, ou por que eu te lembro meu irmão?" ele me perguntou. Foi como um soco na barriga. Melhor, vários socos na barriga e mais uma facada no coração. Quem disse que a verdade não dói?

Doeu mais ainda quando ele se virou e sumiu pela porta de entrada.

Sentei no sofá e esperei. Xingava-me por ser uma completa insensível, e acharia um ótimo castigo se eu nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo, se nunca mais voltasse a ver qualquer um daquela família. E foi isso que decidi fazer. Se eu viajasse, ou apenas passasse um tempo fora, me ajudaria a esfriar a cabeça.

Fui embora em uma quinta-feira. Deixei um bilhete de desculpas, não dizia tudo o que eu queria que dissesse, mas quem sabe era o suficiente.

Decidi que passaria um tempo na minha antiga casa. A rotina de meus pais continuava a mesma, portanto as coisas não mudaram. Aceitaram minhas explicações pobres do porquê eu havia terminado com George, e de braços abertos me deixaram ficar lá.

Passaram alguns dias, e nada de contato, nem mesmo uma carta de xingamento. Isso era absolutamente compreensivo, boba era eu de achar que poderia ser o contrário.

As semanas voaram, oito semanas para ser exata. Nunca me senti tão mal, chorava a noite com saudade de George, pensando se eu podia voltar no tempo para tentar concertar aquilo, mas eu sabia que não podia, e seria errado se eu o fizesse. Subitamente as coisas começaram a piorar. Além de chorar todas as noites, sentia enjôos e, não raramente, vomitava.

Problema amoroso não resolvido, essa era a minha explicação. Já minha mãe possuía outra.

"Angelina, acho que você deveria ir ao médico" minha mãe falou-me enquanto me observava na mesa do café da manhã, logo depois de eu voltar do banheiro.

"Mãe, não seja tola", eu falei, sentindo um mal-estar tremendo. "Vai passar. Deve ser somente uma virose", minha mãe se mexeu na cadeira e me olhou incrédula.

"Uma _virose_?" ela falou com uma voz estridente. "Filha, para mim parece que deve ser somente uma _gravidez_". A colher que estava na minha mão caiu no chão, olhei para minha mãe com os olhos arregalados. Isso foi um tremendo choque e achei melhor seguir o conselho dela.

Ás vezes a vida lhe dá algo melhor do que um vira-tempo.

Na quinta-feira daquela mesma semana saí correndo para o apartamento de George, n_osso_ apartamento. Subi todos os trinta degraus e cheguei até a porta de madeira falsa.

Poderia usar a chave, mas achei melhor bater na porta.

Minha mão nem chegou encostar-se à porta quando ele a abriu. Estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado, a barba ostentando que precisava ser feita. Dei um meio sorriso, e ele me retribuiu com outro.

"Oi" ele falou com uma voz rouca, depois pigarreou para limpar a garganta. "Você está bem?" respirei fundo e pisquei algumas vezes.

"George, eu preciso falar com você" ele me olhou confuso.

"Fale então" cruzou os braços na altura do peito. Certo, agora eu apenas precisava falar tudo tranquilamente para ele.

"Eu estou grávida" mas quem disse que no momento de pânico conseguimos ser tranqüilos? Ele me olhou incrédulo, seus olhos haviam duplicado de tamanho. "Eu sei que fui ridícula, que pensei somente em mim, e que não mereço seu perdão de maneira alguma, mas é que nas últimas semanas tenho me sentindo horrível, sozinha. Eu sei que vou ter que lidar com o fato de estar sozinha porque não sou boa para você" as lágrimas vieram à tona em meu rosto.

"Como?" ele perguntou de repente. "Como assim você terá que lidar com isso sozinha?" ele me perguntou. Engoli o choro e olhei para ele através das minhas lágrimas.

"Angelina" ele passou a mão nos cabelos. "Sou um louco por falar isso, mas eu te amo" aquilo assustou tanto a mim quanto a ele por aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca. "Percebi que dói muito não ter você por perto."

Eu dei os únicos três passos de distância entre nós e o beijei.

"Dói muito para mim também não ter sua companhia" falei, e ele sorriu beijando-me em seguida.

O beijei mais uma vez e entrei no apartamento, _nosso_ apartamento. Ele se sentou no sofá e eu deitei minha cabeça no peito dele. Ele ficou mexendo em meu cabelo durante algum tempo, quando finalmente decidiu falar.

"Que nome você gosta" eu sorri ao ouvir isso. Já tinha um nome na minha cabeça.

"Que tal Fred Weasley II?" levantei minha cabeça e olhei para ele, que me encarou durante alguns segundos, mas depois sorriu.

"Não poderia ser melhor" e ele se inclinou e me beijou.

O beijo dele fazia com que meus lábios formigassem, minhas pernas ficassem bambas, mas não fazia meu coração bater deliberadamente rápido, e sim minha respiração ficar descompassada.

Fred fora uma paixão adolescente arrebatadora.

George era meu porto seguro, era estável.

De maneira alguma eles eram iguais. Agora eu sabia disso.

Fim

* * *

**N/A: Folks, o que acharam? Lembrem-se que eu não cornei o Fred nem mesmo o matei nessa fic. Foi a própria J. K. Rowling que fez o serviço ;)**

**Aliás, essa fic ganhou o II Challenge de Dor do Fórum 6v ^^**

**Review**


End file.
